Don't Mess with Dramione
by IwishIhadgreeneyes
Summary: Where has Hermione got to? Ron is determined to find out. Fluff :3


**AN: This is Hermione & Draco's 6th year. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Hey, Ginny, where's Hermione?" Ron asked, walking into the Gryffindor common room.

"I don't know, I haven't seen her since this morning actually," Ginny pondered.

"Seen who?" Harry asked, walking through the portrait hole. He sat next to Ginny and wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

"Hermione," Ginny replied, kissing Harry on the cheek.

"Oh. Yeah I haven't seen her for ages," Harry pondered.

"I think I'll go find her," Ron concluded.

"Still avoiding Lavender, mate?" Harry chuckled.

"Uh, yeah," Ron said, glaring at Harry and Ginny, who were now giggling behind their hands. Ron charged out of the portrait hole, and resolved to go to the library first. This was Hermione after all.

* * *

Hermione glanced over at the Slytherin table in the Great Hall. Draco Malfoy was smirking at her. He jerked his head towards the door. She nodded and excused herself. Trying not to run out of the Hall, she rounded the corner and waited in an alcove. Soon after, Hermione heard footsteps approaching.

"Hey," Hermione whispered.

"Hey," Draco Malfoy smiled. He leaned down to capture her lips, and held her waist gently.

"Shall we go?" She asked softly.

"Sure," he whispered.

* * *

"Hey Dean," Ron greeted, as he entered the library.

"Hey mate," Dean grinned, looking up from his homework.

"Have you seen Hermione at all?" Ron asked, looking around to double check if she was anywhere around.

"No, sorry. She did seem a bit shifty at dinner though," Dean wondered.

"Hmm," Ron mumbled, an idea suddenly popping into his head. "Got to go, mate, sorry," he said to Dean's bowed head, before running out of the library.

* * *

"Ok, so you need to flick your wrist, _gently_, Draco," Hermione said, smiling as the Slytherin attempted a summoning spell, violently shaking his hand so that instead of summoning the book, he dropped his wand. He glared at her as she giggled, but his gaze softened as he focused on her. Abandoning hope on the Summoning Spell, he grinned at her before enveloping her in a affectionate hug. Hermione breathed in his scent and smiled even more. _Mint_, she thought to herself.

* * *

Ron grabbed the Marauder's Map from Harry's trunk.

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good," he whispered, and the map revealed Hogwarts in all its glory. He scanned the map quickly, and had to do a double take as he saw Hermione's dot walking down a corridor, and then disappearing.

But her dot wasn't alone.

Next to her was another dot, with what looked like a hastily scrawled name. Ron squinted at it and just as it disappeared he gasped.

_Draco Malfoy_.

* * *

Hermione summoned the book easily, and then levitated it back for Draco to try. Draco stared at her in awe.

"You're brilliant, you know that right?" he grinned, causing her to blush. Thinking of the book clearly in his mind, he spoke the incantation.

"_Accio book_," he said, as the book soared through the air towards him. He caught it in his left hand, and turned to face Hermione, surprise etched on his face. She ran towards him and grabbed his tie, crashing their lips together.

"You did it, Draco!" she cried, pulling back. He smiled before lifting her up and spinning around.

She laughed loudly, and they didn't hear the door open.

He lowered her down to the ground and kissed her lovingly. She returned the kiss with as much adoration.

* * *

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL?" Ron Weasley cried, his wand raised, startling the couple out of their trance. Hermione paled and stood in front of Draco.

"Don't you dare, Ronald Weasley!" she cried, tears threatening to spill down her colourless cheeks.

"Hermione! What the hell do you think you're doing - kissing a Slytherin?" he yelled. His eyes suddenly widened, "what did you slip her, Malfoy?" he spat. Hermione swelled up with indignation, and raised her own wand.

"How dare you! HOW DARE YOU! Suggesting that I am not acting of my own free will!" she cried, a tear rolling down her now flushed cheek. Ron's eyes narrowed, obviously believing that she was under the influence of a love potion or spell.

"Expe-" he started.

"STUPEFY!" Draco Malfoy yelled, a bright red light shooting out of the end of his wand, lifting Ron up, before dropping him a few metres away, unconscious.

* * *

Ron pretended he didn't remember any of that conversation - having woken up in his dormitory bed in the middle of the night.

* * *

But he did. And he knew not to mess with Dramione.

* * *

**Hope you liked that jokey ending. Just wanted to write something short but sweet :)**

**Review plez :3**


End file.
